Yugi Sentai Chosenger
Yugi Sentai Chosenger 遊戯戦隊 挑戦ジャ is a Sentai I've thought when I watched Digimon, but I don't know how to join them together. After I watch Gobuster, I think why I didn't think it before, so I give up this aspiration. But after I watch Ninninger, I have a new idea to release this Sentai. However, I have to speak once again, I don't have any copyright to Sentai series. 1. Background Story In the year 1999, seven people work in Dream Space Software Company create another world using digital program illegally, called Digi Wonderland. They are Hiro Kawasaki, Ryuuji Oguri, David Johnson, Yosuke Terakado, Mio Takaoka, Haruka Shirakuma, leading by Takuya Yamamoto. It's a digital space connect to world wide network, in other means, this is as big as the earth. People would feel as similar as human world. The world is created under the 7 people faith, and they call themselves as the God of the Wonderland life form. They build the world to avoid their trouble in human world, and they supposedly enjoy living in the world. However, they don't notice their faith to build the world is an evil thought. Takuya Yamamoto wants to do something bigger. He wants to dominate the world wide network and become the most respected in the world. Otherwise, the people think this is just their dream world. At last, the team split. However, Takuya doesn't give up with this. He creates a virus secretly, called Evoangel, in order to destroy his comrades and dominate the world wide network. He sacrifices himself to become a part of Evoangel. While the others have been deleted from the world, Hiro is the only one escape. The others talk him to save the world. Then, Hiro gets the control key of Wonderland through their office in human world. Takuya and his virus are shut down. Hiro leaves a massage to Evoangel, "Human would rule the world, not some program". Evoangel replies him, "I'll rule the world one day". However, to keep his promise to the others, Hiro sacrifices himself and become a data to rule and protect the Wonderland. His body turns to data of the key to open database of the Wonderland. That means he is the Highness of Wonderland. Hiro notices that there is some virus data created by Takuya are still exist. To stop them, Hiro enters to the network of human world, in order to recruit warriors to protect the earth. In order to persuade them, he said that is a game and invite people to have a challenge. People just need to log on a website to challenge a game. If they win the game, they will receive a morpher. Using the morpher as the key to enter Wonderland through a tunnel on their computer or another browser device. The reclamation has invited over a thousand people, but it seems not really interesting, because they should have a real fight in the game, it's very tired. So, there are only some gamers to continue the game till the end. No matter what Hiro does, he can't stop Evoangel to take over the world. Finally, Evoangel enters to human world and causes the disaster. In this time, all of the gamer in the world come together to hang his program. After Evoangel is defeated, Hiro shuts down the world, because he notices the virus they meant was the evil thought of the creator. It was born at the same time Wonderland built. 2. Rangers The rangers are invited to play the game. They come from different countries. Their fighting skill and weapon collocation, according to their character and hobby. At the first time they enter the world, their identity has been read. They will also put in a costume according to their character. The challengers would receive a massage to challenge them a game. If the person answers "yes" to the massage, they would be lead to log on a website. Then, they will be absorbed to their computer's monitor and enters the wonderland. In the fight, each rangers must defeat darkness to gather their own point for more powerful fighting equipments. ** 1. Main Characters The antagonist, they appear in every episodes. 1. Challenger Knight Name: Yamato Nakamura 中村大和 (18), Tokyo, Japan His character is a sword man, because he learns kendo since young. His ancestors also learn kendo. His champion weapon is Katana / samurai sword. His champion fighter/zord is a humanoid robot, Samurai Borg. He would like to join his classmates to spend some hour for online games. One day, Hiro recruits a challenger, so he sets a game for people. At last, Yamato wins. That night, Yamato receives a massage to guide him to the wonderland. In the team, Yamato is a trick person. Once he decides to do, he would finish it, that's why some people think he is reckless. Even though the rangers must gather their own point, but everyone admits that Yamato has brought them to success. -- 2. Challenger Rider Name: Richard Andrewson (25), London, England His character is a special agent. He dreams to become a soldier in the future. His champion weapon is a cannon. His champion fighter is a tank, Kabuto Borg. His father is a British, his mother is Korean. His parents divorce then he was 10 years old. Then he stays with his mother. When he was 15, his mother re-married and has a daughter, Kim Eun Hye, the other challenger joins later. He and his step sister has a good relationship. However, he doesn't like his new father, so he decides to study in England and stays with his own father. Just like Yamato, Richard joins an online game competition and wins. Then he joins the battle in wonderland. In the team, he looks strong, emotional, but clumsy. He will also be nervous when a danger occurs. -- 3. Challenger Kungfu Name: Jiang Cai Hong 江彩虹 (16), Shanghai, China She really loves kungfu. Her champion weapon is nunchakus. Her champion fighter is a tiger-like robot, Taiga Borg. She comes from poor family. When her 16th birthday, her father bought her a laptop. She is really happy. When she tries the laptop, she found the Wonderland website. Then she challenges a game and wins. Later, she joins the battle in the wonderland till now. She is more reckless person. When a battle begins or found a new power, she would be high spirit. Sometimes she is the comedian in the team. -- 4. Challenger Mesiah Name: Hiro Kawasaki (25 in the year 1999, after he turns to data, he won't get old), Tokyo, Japan One of the founder father of Wonderland. He stops Evoangel when it tried to enter human world at the first destruction. Then he sacrifices himself to become a humanoid data. He actually becomes the code to open Wonderland's database. He is the one who guides the people enter to Wonderland. His ranger form is the 1st version. He is the only one to become a ranger since the first time they created the world, because his comrades just want to enjoy their life and they don't think the darkness would come in the future. The first version like him can't gather a point or get more weapon. He brings a sword with him. He also doesn't have a champion fighter. The wonderland castle is his zord. He has ever become the rangers before the first destruction. Everyone blames him to make the world in war. However, he notices that they need a guardian of this world. After the destruction, Hiro recruits the new fighter and hasn't morphed anymore. But some day, the giant darkness power causes the rangers can't morph. At that time, Hiro thinks maybe the older version would stop it. So, he decides to join the battle. However, it's not powerful enough to fight the new version of evil. So he just joins the rangers in a few episodes. ** 2. Protagonist The protagonist are the rangers appear in some episodes only. 1. Challenger Meteor Name: Steven George (20), New York, America His dream is too become an engineer to build a space shuttle. His weapon is meteor bow gun. His champion fighter is a UFO, Shuttle Borg. He is actually not fond of fighting, but he is capable in computer. In the team, he mostly acts like a builder to help the others to prepare their equipment. That's why, even though he joins the team for a long time, he doesn't get too much point. Yet, he gains the trust of Hiro. When the wonderland is destroyed, Hiro leaves a thumb drive to him. There is many secret information in the wonderland in there. Steven is trusted to re-build the world. Steven found the website accidentally when he is gonna do his homework through internet. Then he wins a game and he enters the Wonderland. At the first time, the others thought he was a hacker. -- 2. Challenger Pirate Name: Winna Lopez (18), Sydney, Australia She is ambitious. She tries to surpass the others in a fight. Her character is also suit for her, a pirate. Her champion weapon is twin knives. Her champion fighter is a pirate ship, Kaizoku Borg. Sometimes she would stop the others in order to gather her own point. At the first time, everyone doesn't like her. But actually, she is just ambitious, she has never thought to harm the others. Later, she and Yamato becomes lovers. However, when Evoangel tries to rule the world and beat the rangers, Winna was suspected to use a malware program to harm the others. It seems the others still don't trust her. To prove her innocence, she tries to beat Evoangel's agent, Trojan, by herself, but she was caught to become a program for Evoangel in order to enter human world. Yet, Evoangel makes a copy of her, that's why everyone doesn't notice that she was caught. At last, Yamato tries hard to save her. Winna parents were died, and leaves a huge property for her. She is the only daughter, that's why she feels lonely and become unsocial. All she thought is too become impressive. However, Yamato has supposedly changed her mind. Now, she becomes more cheerful. -- 3. Challenger Jurassic Name: David Teo 张佳成 (20), Singapore He is actually violence. His favorite TV shows is about dinosaur, that's why he becomes a dinosaur. His champion weapon is dino saw (a machine saw). His champion fighter is a tyrano-like battleship, Abare Borg. He looks arrogant and wants to prove himself to become the most impressive. Sometimes, everyone is shocked to see how he kills the enemy cruelly. In the challenge to get the most powerful battle suit, Hiro purposely erases some of his points, in order to stop him to get the new weapon. After he loses the new weapon, Trojan offers him another powerful weapon. It's actually a malware system, which caused everyone blames Winna. He just feels regret after Evoangel destroys the Wonderland. -- 4. Challenger Magic Name: Kim Eun Hye 김은혜 (11), Seoul, Korea She always dreams to become a magician. Her champion weapon is a magic staff. Her champion fighter is a wyvern, Magic Borg. She has joined the battle for 6 months, when she accidentally found Wonderland website, but she just met her elder brother, Richard, in order to celebrate her 11th birthday. She is not impressive in fighting, she mostly uses magic in the battle. She and her brother have a good relationship, in spite of different father. When Richard decided to leave, she feels sad. -- 5. Challenger Rodeo Name: Michael Johnson (20), Texas, America A rodeo from Texas. His champion weapon is double gun. His champion fighter is Yee-Haw Borg. He is high spirit. Everyone is shocked when he comes, but after some time, they really welcome him, except Cai Hong. He supposedly falls in love to Cai Hong. He only appears in a few episodes. -- 6. Challenger Kunoichi Name: Kasumi Yagami 八神 霞 (18), Kyushu, Japan Her champion weapon is a ninja bow gun to shoot shuriken / blades. Her champion fighter is a humanoid ninja robot, Ninjutsu Borg. She is less word and serious. She only appears in a few episodes. She supposedly becomes an enemy for Yamato, but actually, once they become together, they would be more powerful. However, Steven falls in love to her and sometimes he feels jealous to Yamato. ** 3. Get the points There are some rules in the game. Every rangers have an ability to morph to ranger form. In the first battle, they don't have any points and special weapons. They would kill the enemy using the sword gun they brought. Required scores to get weapons: * Champion weapon: 20 * Champion fighter: 50 * Honorable Medal to perform powerful battle suit: 10,000 However, the darkness comes earlier than Hiro's prediction. At last, Hiro gives 3 honorable medals to the first three rangers who has gained just 1,000 points. The scores they can get after they fight: * A soldier: 1 * A monster: 10 * A giant monster: 100 If they are defeated in a fight, they will lose 10 points. However, when some people defeat a monster together, the points would be divided, according to how much effort they paid. The same thing also happens when they form the Champion Megazord to defeat the giant monster, the 100 points would be divided to 3, because the champion Megazord forms from 3 champion fighters. The center would get 40, the other 2 person would get 30. 4. Mecha Each rangers would get their own champion fighter when they have gathered 50 points. They usually fight alone. But one day, the malware agent, Trojan, prepares a powerful battle machine to defeat the rangers. At that time, only Yamato, Richard and Cai Hong fight in the Wonderland. In order to face it, Hiro designs a 3 joint mecha, Champion Megazord, to join their fighter together. Otherwise, the other rangers can also join their fighter to Megazord. When they decide to do it, Hiro would send a program to their morpher using bluetooth. 1. Champion Fighter It has been introduced above in each rangers' biodata. Each Champion Fighter has a word "Borg" in their name: *Samurai Borg belongs to Yamato. It's a humanoid battleship. Its final strike is sword slash. It leads the Champion Megazord. *Kabuto Borg belongs to Richard. It's a tank with 2 machine gun on its arm and a cannon on its head, looks like its horn. Its final strike is triple thunder bolt. When it leads Megazord, they become Champion Combatan. *Taiga Borg belongs to Cai Hong. It's a tiger-like battleship. It's fast and agile. Its final strike is claw slash. When it leads Megazord, they become Champion Phoenix. *Shuttle Borg belongs to Steven. It's a UFO. Its final strike is meteor blaster. It leads Megazord to the space, and they become Champion Galaxy. *Kaizoku Borg belongs to Winna. It's a pirate ship. Its final strike is side cannon. It leads Megazord for surfing, and they become Champion Pirate. *Abare Borg belongs to David. It's a tyrano rex battleship. Its final strike is a thunder wave explode from its mouth. It leads Megazord to become Champion Dinosaur. *Magic Borg belongs to Eun Hye. It's a wyvern-like battleship. It turns around the enemy to form a magic circle to burn the enemy. It also leads Megazord to become Champion Angel. *Yee-Haw Borg belongs to Michael. It's a humanoid battleship like a rodeo. It leads Megazord to become Champion Star. *Ninjutsu Borg belongs to Kasumi. It's a humanoid battleship with ninja skill. Its final strike is shuriken bumerang crush. It leads Megazord to become Champion Maru. ** 2. Century Megazord Not their base, but a heavenly castle on the peak of mountain, created by the 7 founder fathers. However, Hiro has modified it to become a battle machine to form Century Megazord. -- 3. Pegasus Borg / Heaven Megazord A pegasus-like battleship. He is actually not a champion fighter, but a zord that had been designed after some months the destruction occurred, but Hiro failed to release him. When the darkness attacks, the rangers can't morph or call their weapon, but Yamato becomes a friend of him and restore him. Yamato uses his power to replace champion fighter when their champion fighter is corrupted. In the final battle, Pegasus Borg provides Yamato a new armor to become Mega Challenger, Arc-Angel. ** 5. Weapon Every weapons have a final strike. When the rangers are gonna shoot for the final strike, there will be a sound to call, "Final Strike." 1. Sword Gun Striker Every rangers have this weapon since the first time they join the game. It has 2 final strike form, gun shooter and sword slash. -- 2. Champion weapon It has been introduced in each rangers' biodata. Every rangers will get their own champion weapon if they gain 20 scores. -- 3. Mega Battle Suit The battle suit they got when they gain 10,000 points to exchange a honorable medal. The medal would upgrade their battle mode to Mega Challenger and the suit is designed according their character. In the middle of fight, Hiro decides to give the medals with discount, to upgrade their power at the same time the darkness come. Hiro sets a new rule that the first three rangers who have gained 1,000 points would receive the medals. One day, the 9 rangers which are still exist come are gathered in the base to see their points. As the result, Yamato and Richard are the first two persons to gain 1,000 points. But both Cai Hong and David have gained 990 points. However, Winna is the only one comments that it's not fair, because each rangers join the battle not at the same time, but Hiro just answers her to continue fighting and when she gain 10,000 points, they will also have a mega battle suit. Actually, David has secretly been crazy for it. When they continue to fight, David tries to defeat Cai Hong, but Michael stops him. At last, Cai Hong gains the remaining 10 points. *Mega Challenger Daishogun: belongs to Yamato. *Mega Challenger Commandor: belongs to Richard. *Mega Challenger Fighter: belongs to Cai Hong. *Mega Challenger Arc angel: Pegasus Borg turns to a battle suit program combining with Yamato. ** 6. Villains 1. Evoangel A malware that created by Takuya Yamamoto. His comrades doesn't agree with his ambition to corrupt world wide network, then Takuya creates it and installs his will to him to continue his dream. However, the malware destroys a lot of data in Wonderland, Takuya also be killed. The attack is supposedly the first destruction in 1999. At last, Hiro shuts down him by cutting the electric supply on his computer. Hiro leaves a massage to him, that human would rule the world, not some program. The massage makes him mad and he swears to rule the human world one day. In order to enter the human world, Evoangel asks his agent, Trojan, to gather some evil data. At the first time, Trojan offers David (Challenger Jurassic) a malware battle suit, but David is defeated. Then, Winna (Challenger Pirate) fights it and be captured. Evoangel installs Winna in itself as a program to send itself to human world. After a long metamorphosis progress, Evoangel becomes a devil with Winna‘s appearance. -- 2. Trojan A special agent of Evoangel. Evoangel has a chance to leave him in the Wonderland when it was destroyed in the first destruction. Trojan has a mission to gather some evil data, by creating evil monsters to harm the network. (to be continued)